I hear that all the blame is mine
by auraluna7
Summary: One shot. What if it's true? Love can survive anything?


Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and the song is from Phil Collins.

I'm not a big fan of one shots but sometimes there are things you just have to let go out of yourself to move on and trascend.

I hear the blame is mine

By auraluna7

_We never talked about it  
But I hear the blame was mine  
Id call you up to say Im sorry  
But I wouldnt want to waste your time_

_cos I love you, but I cant take any more  
Theres a look I cant describe in your eyes  
Yes we could try, like we tried before  
When you kept on telling me those lies_

_Do you remember...?_

The night was cold and windy, there was a scent in the air that told it was about to rain. Michiru looked down to her shaky hands and looked at haruka standing in front of her they were on a lonely park...

"Is it true?" Her words sounded cracked, weak she wanted to sound cool but it was obvioulsy impossible.

Haruka looked at her for a second and then she couldn't keep the eye contact. "Maybe is just a rumour out there..."

Michiru fixed an imaginary free locket of her hair in her perfect ponytail and took a deep breath. "Just answer, yes or no?" An eternity hold up in a minute went by, Michiru knew long before the blonde spoke the answer but still she waited with hope the hope of those who never expect a wound from those who they love.

"It's true"

_There seemed no way to make up  
cos it seemed your mind was set  
And the way you looked it told me  
Its a look I know Ill never forget_

_You couldve come over to my side  
You couldve let me know  
You couldve tried to see the distance between us  
But it seemed too far for you to go._

_Do you remember...?_

Michiru sighed tired, she lower her shoulders in defeat not knowing exactly what to do know, wondering if running away rigth now in that second was a possible solution. Haruka looked at the defeated beauty in front of her feeling ashamed, she wanted to hold her so tight but all she could do was stayed where she was.

"You love her?"

"What kind of question is that Michiru? There's only one girl in my heart and that's YOU"

Michiru smiled but it was not a sweet smile it was a cold smile. "And to think I thought Vicky liked me"

"Michi..." Haruka came closer to her girlfriend, she voice almost a whisper. "We were not even together at the time, it is not cheating"

Michiru cloed her very blue eyes thinking. Then she looked at the woman she loved the most in the world. "Then why you keep it a secret?"

"I was ashamed"

"Shame breeds from guilt, if you seriously believed what you did wasn't wrong you wouldn't be ashamed of it"

"I was afraid you would react like this!"

"You're wrong! I'm not mad you sleep with her, I'm mad as always I'm the last to know!"

"You're always mad!"

"Don't make it worse"

"Michiru..." Haruka cought up to the smaller girl and touched her arm, the smaller girl refused the contact. "Is in the past."

"The fact that it is in the past doesn't make it go away, some of the best things about us are also in the past"

"I'm sorry! But you cannot stay mad at me forever, I was not commited to you back then"

"And are you now? Right now? Are you comitted to me Haruka?"

"We're trying to fix our problems"

"That is not a yes! You're so scared you won't let me move to your place, you're ashamed of me, you didn't told your friends we were back together until it was absolutely necessary, you think I'm having a pic nic here? You think I'm not afraid too? You think this is about you jumping in bed with some girl I don't even care about?"

"You cannot blame me for being afraid"

"No I can't but I can blame you for letting that fear tore us apart. I love you, i cannot be more clear, i cannot shout it more loud I cannot invent new words to whisper it to your ear."

_Through all of my life  
In spite of all the pain  
You know people are funny sometimes  
cos they just cant wait  
To get hurt again_

_Do you remember...?_

"I love you too. But if this is about you moving over, it just won't work quite yet"

"Moving in? Haruka look around , I don't wanna move in, I can barely stand you, the only reason I'm still here is cause I love you and sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing"

"You can be so mean when you're upset Michiru."

"I learned from the best. I'm going now my apartment is far away and it's late"

"That's it? You're just going?"

"Your friends are waiting anyway..."

"You believe everything they say about me don't you?"

Michiru looked at her bare hand thinking how nude she felt without Haruka holding it but how painful it was to get close to her. "There's no need love, reality always overcomes fiction"

"you're always such a drama queen, don't you see i love you?"

" I love you too"

"Then why you keep fighting?"

"Cause you forgot who we are"

_There are things we wont recall  
Feelings well never find  
Its taken so long to see it  
Cos we never seemed to have the time_

_There was always something more important to do  
More important to say  
But I love you wasnt one of those things  
And now its too late_

_Do you remember...?_

Michiru turned around and walked away the rain falling on her , she walked away feeling a sense of void. She was about to start crying when her cellphone rang. It was Haruka.

"What?"

"Hi to you too"

"Please Haruka, we'll talk tomorrow not now"

"Fine just...turn around"

"Huh?"

"Turn around"

Michiru turned around slowly and saw her girlfriend a few steps from her. "What are you doing here"

"I do remeber who we are Michiru... don't walk away"

**the end???**

The past should not be forgotten you just have to learn to live with it.

You know how much i love you.


End file.
